


The Stars Brought Us (Back) Together

by smittenstarlord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenstarlord/pseuds/smittenstarlord
Summary: Takashi Shirogane has been through too much, losing an arm, and losing the love of his life.Lance Mcclain was on the verge of losing everything that he has, whether it be his family, his friends, or his possible soulmate.Keith Kogane fears for life, he’s been so scared of opening himself up to the person who had helped him, besides his brother and his mother. Someonehe considers to be the one. But with how things have been lately, he fears its one sided.Adam regrets so many things, he regrets letting the one get away, he regrets not understanding both sides, but most of all? Not punching Iverson in the face for blaming the Kerberos mission on Takashi. So you know what he did instead? Rebelled.





	The Stars Brought Us (Back) Together

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I love that Shiro's canonically gay and I need Shiro helping Lance realize his feelings. I barely thought of this au a couple days back and now I'm really doing it y'all. This starts off right where season 7 ep 1 leaves off, so if you haven't seen it, you'll be super confused.

——————————————————————-

 

Takashi Shirogane’s POV

_“Shiro?”_

_“Shiro come on! Wake up!”_

_“Shiro fight please! Shiro!”_

Shiro felt numb. He felt as though his was dissociated from everything. He literally was seeing himself struggling for life itself.

                                                                                    But he couldn’t stop thinking of one thing.

_I can’t die here._

 He has been through literally everything, he lost his arm, he lost his mental stability, he lost his actual body, his life. He knew he wasn’t done with. He just knew it.

He fought and struggled, feeling it was useless and inevitable, but he never gave up.

Shiro looked back on his old days, god how reckless he was. Breaking so many things just to prove he was better, but in a humble way. He broke so many hover bikes, just to do one cool trick. He broke the simulator by overloading it, just to break all the records ever. But the one thing he was reckless about that he regrets?

                                                                                                          _Breaking Adam’s heart._

 Just thinking about it, he felt his heart strings being tugged at. It still broke his heart.

He knew he was in the wrong, making Adam try to support his almost suicide. But he was so selfish and put his career ahead of his own life. Watching Adam take off his engagement ring, holding back tears, putting it on the countertop, and walking out. Shiro was too upset to stop him. But now?  
He wishes he would’ve stopped him.  
He was waiting to get back home and go back into Adam’s arms, and finally have things back to normal for the time he had left.

But it’s been three years. In three years, Adam could’ve moved on. He could’ve already have been with someone else. The cold, cruel reality left the biggest void in Shiro’s heart. He was never going to get the love of his life back.

                                                                                            _Everything was gone, but not his spirit to fight._

Even if he couldn’t get Adam back, even if he couldn’t get back to earth, even if everything looked terrible, he was going to save the universe.

                                                                                      _It was as though the fates had listened to him._

Next thing he knew, he was gasping for breath and saw Keith standing there, his eyes wide open.

    “Keith? You saved me.” Shiro felt soft, feeling so grateful for his brother.

    “As many times as it takes, your family Shiro,” Keith embraced Shiro, followed by Krolia and Allura. Shiro was overwhelmed with the familial love that was being shared, but still felt the hole in his heart grow a little bigger. But he fought it.

A few moments later, the bay door opened and Shiro saw the other Paladins walk in, Lance in the front.

“Shiro! You’re awake!” Lance’s face brightened, running closer to the healing pod. “How is he?” questioning Keith.

    “Well he’s awake,” Keith deadpanned.

    “...well no shit Catherine obvious” Lance sarcastically remarked. He felt slick with his comeback until he saw everyone’s faces.

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows and felt his soul leave his body again. “Catherine Obvious?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Lance stood his ground. “That’s the saying when-“

        “No, we know the saying, that’s just not the right one.” Pidge adjusted their glasses. “It’s Captain Obvious.”

        “What are you talking about?” Lance was genuinely confused. Shiro looked over to see Keith’s soft, but disappointed face in Lance.

       “Lance just...nevermind, we’ll just move on from that. Now we just have to find a way to get home.” Keith pulled up a holo map, courtesy to the black lion. “Right now we’re in the Alvera Quadrant and that’s about...okay really far from Earth.”

       “I think we should start heading towards the Mylex belt, since that’s where one of the coalition planets is. Maybe we can gather supplies there first before heading toward the Milky Way.” Keith swiped the map away, looking at his teammates. “I’ll have Krolia, Yorak, and Shiro in the black lion with me. Allura can take Romelle while Coran can go with Pidge to try and find a way to preserve our lions energies. Hunk and Lance, try and find a radar for incoming Galra ships. Do you guys got it?”

Shiro noticed the growth in Keith’s confidence as of recently. His heart swelled with pride for his baby brother, knowing all along his potential was paying off.

      “Actually, I’ll ride with Lance, I have to talk to him.” Shiro interjected, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Plus, I feel like we’ll be cramped in the black lion with all three of us.” Yorak barked, in objection. “Four of us.”

      “Is that alright with you Lance?” Shiro looked towards Lance, asking in approval.

He saw Lance tense up, but nodded at the invitation.

      “Then it’s settled, let’s start heading out.” Keith turned towards Shiro. “Are you sure you wanna leave the pod? We’re not sure how you’ll do.” Keith’s tone was anxious.

      “I feel better, don’t worry about me. Worry about the team getting home safe alright?” Shiro got out of the pod and followed Lance, having so much to discuss in mind.

 

                                                                                           

 

 

                                                                                                      _The ride_ was awkward.

After twenty minutes on board, Shiro and Lance hadn’t said a word. Lance would occasionally ask if the former leader if he was okay. But other than that radio silence.

       “Lance, can I talk to you?” Shiro finally spoke. He couldn’t handle it anymore.

 Lance freaked out, sat stiffly until he loosened up. “Yeah, what's up?”

      “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to explain to you what happened… you know, the whole astral plane thing. What I want you to know is that it wasn’t your fault.” Shiro walked closer to Lance’s seat. “Please don’t blame yourself for something you couldn’t control. If anything, I want to thank you.”

He saw Lance grip his controls harder, hiding his face in his hair. “Shiro, you can’t thank me… I-I didn’t save you… I didn’t listen to the thoughts of something going wrong. I didn’t-” He heard Lance’s breathing staggering.

Fuck,he’s having a panic attack.

 Shiro quickly kneeled down to Lance, to tell him it was okay, to just breathe. “Lance count to 10 slowly okay? Come on buddy, you’re going to be fine.” He held Lance’s trembling hands. Shiro knew he had to distract the younger paladin. So he did what he knew best.

     “Lance, listen to me. You’re literally the best person I know. You’re so selfless in the best way. Hell, you sacrificed your life not even once, but three times. I literally don’t know anyone else who has done that. You stepped up to the plate when me and Keith weren’t there. You’re a born leader. You’ve helped this team more than anyone.” Shiro felt Lance’s heart beat slow down, then continued. “You’ve saved my life, and most of all, you saved Keith’s.”

     “W-what do you mean by Keith?” Lance finally looked up, his voice cracked.

Shiro found himself smiling. “He told me when you guys were on Thayserix, how you were able to stop him from being reckless, how you have been his impulse control for so long. Even though you didn’t sacrifice your life, you saved him Lance.” He saw Lance crack a smile, then quickly hid it.

Shiro saw Lance’s spark, even if Lance himself didn’t see it.

     “This is what I wanted to talk to you about Lance. I want you to know you’re deeply appreciated on this team, by me, by Coran, by the other paladins. You have so much potential, but only you choose what you do with that potential.” Shiro reminisced on a near identical moment he shared with Keith. He knew it was time to say it to Lance.

     “I’m just.. really conflicted.” Lance finally looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes before he glanced back down.

     “Why’s that?” Shiro kneeled down.

     “I… Fuck this is really hard to say.” Lance quickly said. “I uh…” Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, in an encouraging way.

     “Take your time.”

After what felt like minutes passing by, Lance took a deep breath.

      “I… I had a crush on Allura,” Lance spoke.

      “Had?”

     “Had.” Lance stayed silent for a little longer. “I realized… I was chasing after her for the wrong reason. I even made a silly little pros and cons list… It just didn’t benefit me in a way.” Lance shuddered again. “I… was listing reasons… saying she makes me want to be a better person, but… it wasn’t her … it was someone else.”

Shiro had a feeling. He knew Lance was projecting his feelings on someone else.

     “I think I under-“

Shiro stopped and heard a soft sob. Shiro quickly turned towards Lance and saw he was crying.

     “I’m scared Shiro. I’m so scared.”

Shiro put his hand on Lance’s, squeezing it. “Hey, hey it’s okay, there’s no need to be afraid.”

 

    “It’s terrifying realizing all this.”

Shiro felt his heart soften.

    “Lance,” he replied, smoothly rubbing Lance’s knuckles, “these feelings are perfectly normal. No matter what they are. No one is allowed to invalidate you for anything. And if they do, I’m here for you, we all are.”

    “... you know, don’t you?” Lance squeaked out, not wanting to look at Shiro.

    “I’ve suspected it a little.” Shiro’s face broke out into a soft smile.

    “Was is that obvious?”

    “I don’t know, you still haven’t admitted it Lance. I want to hear the words from you yourself.”

Lance took a deep, shaky breath. “I-I... I’m in… Fuck this is so hard Shiro.” Lance felt tears forming again.

 

     “I’m in love with Keith, I've got it bad Shiro”

Shiro saw the weight lift off of Lance’s shoulders, his breathing becoming a regular, steady beat. He saw the colors return to Lance as the bright person he is.

Lance was the strongest of all of team Voltron.

     “I really hope you don’t see me differently Shiro…” Lance avoided eye contact.

     “Why would I ever?”

     “I… I don’t know… I just-“

    “You thought I would judge you? Lance, I would never judge you. You know who I am.”

     “I know… but it’s still terrifying to admit. You’re his brother for Pete’s sake.”

     “I get you.” Shiro chuckled to himself a bit.

“Shiro… Can I ask you something though?”

He saw Lance look up at him, almost looking scared to ask.

     “What is it?”

    “Were you happy… with Adam?” Shiro’s heart stopped.

    “Of course I was. He’s someone I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life.” Shiro tried to fight the pain of remembering.

     “How… how did you deal with the looks? Or the backlash?”

     “We didn’t pay attention to any of it. Of course there were times where it was really hard, but we reminded each other of what really mattered. Us.”

      “Do you miss him?”

     “With all my life. It’s really hard to think what could’ve been, but I remember what we were, and I’ll always cherish that time.” Shiro found himself smiling, and caught himself staring at his left hand. A phantom reminder of something that used to be his.

      “I think you should tell him.” He saw Lance put Red to autopilot, and stood up. “You have to tell him you belong with him Shiro.”

Shiro was shocked at Lance’s sudden outburst, but found himself smiling brightly. “That means you have to do the same Lance.”

      “I just admitted to something and here you are putting me on the spot. Rude,” Lance chuckled. “But all jokes aside… I really appreciate you talking to me Shiro, I… I really needed this.” Lance hugged Shiro, “you are our space Dad in a sense.”

Shiro hugged Lance back, “of course I am. I care about you all equally, and I love being here for you guys.”

     “Just promise me something… promise me as soon as we get home, you’re running to Adam. For us.”

 

                                                                                                                    “Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO doggy this was crazy long. I’ve literally never written something this long ever and I’m so happy I did. I wanted Shiro to always be the one who believed in Lance, the next chapter is Keith, with his mother helping him. I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Also, side note, chapter updates will sadly be scattered due to the world outside of the internet, but when I do update I will provide!


End file.
